Requiem for the Damned
by youkai chick supreme
Summary: How long can this go on? How long will I be allowed to wake up with you by my side? I love you. I love you so much, but I can't keep you. Riku x Sora


A/n: Expect this to be short and a little weird. Then again, look who's writing it. Oh, and if yaoi creeps you out, you might want to click the little exit button in the top right hand corner of this window. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own Kingdom Hearts. No matter how many times I wish upon a star! You lied to me Disney! You lied!

Ahem, on with the show!

It's still dark out; the sun will not rise for another hour at least. The clock on your nightstand glows garishly in the dark, face reading 5:09. Your lover's head is nestled in the spot between your chest and your shoulder, your arms wrapped lightly around his smaller frame. His limp hand rests casually over your frantically beating heart.

Insomnia is clearly not a problem for him, like it is for you, if judging by his light snores. But you are not so lucky. You never were.

Sleep escapes you, for the third night in a row. Tonight the thoughts in your head are too loud to ignore, too painful. They are too real.

You're scared. You're scared to death. More scared than you have ever been, even after being trapped for a year in total darkness.

You glance down, staring at your lover's brown locks; sweat from your earlier activities causing them to lay flat for once. You smile slightly, but as quickly as the affection has come, it's gone again.

Your lover shifts softly, his smaller legs twining with your larger ones under the covers, but it doesn't bring comfort like it normally does. It doesn't make you feel safe this time, it makes you feel incredibly vulnerable in the pre-dawn light.

You clutch him closer to your chest, scared to death. Scared that one day you'll wake up and this'll all have been a dream and he won't be lying next to you. You're scared that he'll wake up one day and realize he doesn't love you. You're so terrified of losing him, losing this love you denied and fought against for so long, this love you cherish more than anything else. So you clutch at his back desperately, convinced that as long as you hold him securely against you, he won't be able to go.

Still the fear remains, holding on firmly to your heart.

"What will happen when we reach the end of this?" You wonder aloud, though the boy you hold is fast asleep and you know it. You're actually rather glad he isn't awake to answer.

"What will happen to me when you grow tired of me?"

The thought comes to you, fast and harsh, and you want to stop thinking altogether. You want to ignore it and pretend that this will last forever. But you were never an optimist, and you were never naïve, and you aren't blind. You know you don't deserve him. You know you're slowly tainting him.

And you know you can't keep him for much longer.

He stirs, mumbling incoherently, before further burying his face in your chest and your heart constricts a little more. Your arms tighten their hold just a little, and you stifle the sigh before it works its way out of your mouth. You murmur his name once, aloud, letting his name play upon your lips, enjoying the feel, the taste, of it. How much longer will you be allowed moments like these, you wonder silently.

The boy moves again, waking this time. Rubbing the remnants of sleep from his face, he looks up at you with those soul-piercing, electric blue eyes of his. He questions you softly, "Riku? Is something wrong?"

Your heart constricts again, too much more and it will burst, but you don't care; this boy makes all the pain just go away, with just one concerned little look. You can't speak yet, so you just shake your head and try and smile, only you can't quite remember how. He knows you, he knows there's a problem; but he doesn't say anything else and for that you're grateful.

You lean back, hair fanning out on the pillow beneath you, and your lover rests his fact against your chest again. It feels so natural, it feels so good.

You're happy, you realize slowly, and it makes you feel momentarily warm. But even now you can't help but wonder, how much longer can a child of darkness really remain with the light without destroying it?

How much longer can this happiness remain?

End note: Yay! My first Sora/Riku without it totally sucking! It sure was frigging short though… Sorry. I also wanted to try a different prospective. I've never done it before, hope it was ok.

Wow… I actually really like this. I hope you do too! Please review! Constructive criticism, flames, whatever! I'm accepting all donations!


End file.
